Natural gas compressors for refueling vehicles are often too large to be installed within an automobile and may introduce lubricants such as oil or grease into the compressed gas which may harm the vehicle. Such compressors also often require significant service and maintenance, sometimes as often as every 8 hours. Further, the product life cycles of these compressors are often short as major service is required to overhaul complicated cranks, yokes, and sliders within the compressor that wear or fail.